Anime Characters in Real Life: One Piece Edition
by m00nlight101
Summary: ACIRL is based off of the CIRL Series by bluerose269 on deviantart. ACIRL is also a series of Oneshots in which various anime characters get sent to our world, meet the reader, and are forced to live with the reader until they can find a way back. One Piece is the 1st in the series. PM me for Character Requests titled as ACIRL-One Piece.
1. General Intro

You never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen to you. In your opinion, you were a fairly average girl. You got good grades in high school, you had a decent amount of friends, you were attending a good college, and you lived in your own apartment. There was nothing that made you spectacular or anything. You figured you'd go through life like anybody else. Graduate college, get a job, find the right guy, get married, have kids. All that jazz. And you were okay with that. It's what almost everyone did. But you had to admit, there were those moments where you wished something exciting would happen. Something out of the ordinary. Well. It looks like you're about to get your wish. 


	2. MUGIWARA CREW: Part-1 Monkey D Luffy

You had just gotten off work and walked into you front door, and as were putting your things away you noticed that someone was rummaging through your fridge. Now this didn't bother as much as it would most people. Because you had told one your neighbor's kid that if they wanted to, they could stay at your house while their parents were away from the house; for whatever reason it might be. It didn't happen too often though. The only reason as to why you were concerned was because that said family were all currently out on vacation, and they had asked you if you would take care of their house while they were gone.

So, now you went to your broom closet, grabbed your custom made solid German Stainless-Steel Baseball bat and walked towards your kitchen to where your home's intruder was currently located at. Once you turned the corner, you looked inside your kitchen and mentally gasped in surprise. There in your kitchen were the entire contents of your houses food supply! The refrigerator, the pantry, the cabinets, even the cookie jar! All right there on your dining room table! All piled up looking like a mountain! You could hear your trespasser eating everything he could reach. Speaking of reaching, they seemed to reached pretty much everywhere. You snuck up on them as best you could and when you were behind them... SHMACK! Down they went. You dropped your bat but kept it close to you just in case they woke up and tried to do something. Since your intruder was both unconscious for the current time, and very flexible you thought that you would tie them up using their own arms. This little fact actually disturbed you a bit. After you finished tying them up, you turned them over so you could see them better; only for you get the biggest surprise in your life!

* * *

~? POV~

I was freaking out! I had just been taking a nap when a storm hit us and I got thrown overboard! And when I woke up I couldn't recognize anything! I haven't found my friends or the Sunny! But I was fortunate enough to find some shelter. I came across a house and knocked on the door to see if anyone was home but there was no response. There weren't any windows that appeared to be open so went to the back and went in the door that was over there. It was unlocked so I didn't have any problems there, but then I became curious as to what this place looked like so I went exploring like I always do. After my adventure through the house I started to get hungry so I went looking for the kitchen but that took me just as much time as my tour through the house! While I was there I felt like I was being watched, but oh well I'll deal with whatever problem that comes along as for right now... FOOD!

FINALLY! I reached the kitchen and pulled out any food I could find, and tossed it so that it landed on the dining table. When I was done, I turned to look at what I managed to find on the table and it looked like something that would get me through until dinner. Then I pulled a chair, sat down and said "IDAKIMASU!"


End file.
